


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 12

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Strega"(ispirata ad una delle storie del film di animazione "Princes and Princesses")





	

La notizia della Strega del Castello Magico era giunta non solo in ogni parte del regno di Lima, ma anche in quelli limitrofi e persino in quelli distanti: da ogni dove partivano principi, guerrieri, ricchi possidenti, mercanti abbigliati d’oro e sete come signori, tutti fiduciosi di essere colui che avrebbe portato a termine l’impresa.

L’editto di re Shuester, del resto, era stato diffuso ovunque i suoi banditori potessero arrivare: avevano viaggiato a cavallo o in nave per settimane affinché tutti udissero la novella.

_Re Shuester promette il titolo di principe ereditario e la mano della principessa Rachel sua figlia al valoroso che compirà l’impresa di liberare il suo regno dalla Strega del Castello Magico._

Questo era il sunto della faccenda ed essendo quello di Lima un regno prospero e vasto, era comprensibile che la gente partisse in massa da ogni dove per tentare di sconfiggere l’orribile Megera – anche perché in nessuna parte dell’editto si specificava che “il valoroso” dovesse avere un titolo nobiliare, un esercito o anche solo qualche soldo nelle tasche, perciò la creatività (e a volte la disperazione) di chiunque era stata messa in gioco; c’era gente che ormai trascorreva le giornate nei pressi del Castello Magico della Strega per assistere ai vari tentativi di assedio da parte degli aspiranti al regno ed alla mano della principessa Rachel: ma fino a quel momento, nessuno era tornato vincitore, o anche solo _vivo_ , nella maggior parte dei casi.

Da quando Blaine aveva deciso di diventare un artista aveva abbandonato il regno di Dalton e, incuriosito dal quanto accadeva a Lima, vi si era diretto: con decine e decine di altre persone aveva osservato i tentativi di espugnare il Castello della Strega; aveva assistito a orgogliosi generali, dalle lustre medaglie appuntate sul petto, tentare di far sfondare il mastodontico portone d’ingresso ai loro soldati con le catapulte – ma erano stati drammaticamente respinti da uno straordinario dragone di lucido metallo, comparso sulla cima del torrione principale, che avevano respinto i massi verso di loro, seminando scompiglio e numerosi caduti.

Aveva visto valorosi cavalieri, dalle armature imponenti, cavalcare con i loro destrieri alla carica verso il portone, tentando di demolirlo a colpi di lancia, giavellotto e spada, venendo messi in fuga da una specie di mostro meccanico sputafuoco comparso sulla cinta muraria più esterna.

Aveva potuto osservare la rovinosa sorte di guerrieri vestiti più alla leggera, che avevano tentato di dare la scalata alle mura e ne erano caduti per colpa di un liquido vischioso che era scivolato giù dalle pareti di pietra.

Aveva ammirato, incredulo, giganteschi arieti mossi da un centinaio di uomini che non solo non avevano infranto il portone d’ingresso del Castello, ma che erano finiti in pezzi assieme alla colossale arma, squassati proprio dal violento abbassarsi su di loro di un ponte levatoio di metallo.

Tutti avevano fallito, persino che aveva tentato con le torri d’assalto, o con le torce incendiarie, e la folla raccolta attorno al Castello aveva guardato col cuore in gola quelle rovinose imprese; si era creata una piccola città in miniatura, attorno alla dimora della Strega, con tendoni che fungevano da locante in cui si servivano cibo, vino e birra, e spesso la gente si riuniva lì a bighellonare, ponderando piani e dibattendo su quale fosse stato l’errore dell’ultimo pretendente e di come no, loro non avrebbero mai commesso una tale leggerezza, ma avrebbero piuttosto fatto così, o in talaltra maniera.

Blaine era affascinato da tutta quella vitalità (e aveva anche guadagnato di che vivere, esibendosi in quella zona), ma era anche stupito che in tanti perseguissero nell’impresa e che, soprattutto, si potesse vivere pacificamente quasi a ridosso del Castello senza che la Strega usasse su di loro nessuno dei suoi orribili marchingegni.

– Ma ditemi – non si stancava mai di chiedere – Qualcuno l’ha vista?

– La Strega non esce mai da là dentro – rispondevano gli anziani – A volte puoi vederla correre da un punto all’altro della sua dimora per azionare quelle spaventose macchine di morte.

– Attacca solo coloro che cercano di assediare il Castello?

– Sì, altrimenti non si ode un rumore provenire da lì dentro.

– Ma se non esce mai e non nuoce in alcun modo al regno, nemmeno a coloro che hanno eretto delle locande quasi a ridosso delle mura della sua casa, perché re Shuester la perseguita con tale determinazione?

– Perché è una strega, ragazzo! – gli rispondevano, chi scandalizzato, chi ridendogli in faccia – Quelle creature portano solo guai, è meglio sbarazzarsene!

Eppure, Blaine ancora non capiva: la Strega sembrava voler vivere la sua solitaria esistenza, chiusa in quel maestoso Castello dal quale non usciva mai, perché infastidirla, dunque?

L’ennesimo valoroso era caduto e per l’ennesima volta il giovane uomo aveva assistito ad un tentativo di abbattere le mura della casa della Strega, e, mentre la folla già fibrillava, tutta presa dalle critiche, dalle grida compassionevoli e dalle scommesse su chi avrebbe tentato ancora, un’idea si affacciò nella sua mente – un’idea folle, sicuramente, ma che non riuscì a scacciare nemmeno nei giorni successivi. La sera, mentre spesso la gente faceva baldoria nelle locande provvisorie sotto le mura del Castello, sedeva solitario sulla collinetta che veniva usata come palco per ammirare meglio l’impresa dei valorosi persecutori della Strega: la stagione era buona e poteva permettersi di dormire ancora all’aperto, ma non sarebbe durato per sempre; avrebbe dovuto spostarsi a Lima e cercare un qualche impiego in previsione dell’inverno e del freddo, ma gli sembrava di non riuscire a staccarsi da quel luogo e non si stancava mai di rimirare il palazzo che si ergeva nella pianura: che maestosa struttura era, il Castello Magico della Strega! Aveva una cinta muraria di metallo scintillante, un grosso torrione collegato ad una serie di torri più piccole, ed i merli erano decorati mirabilmente, e sembrava esserci un tetto, su tutta la struttura, che poteva aprirsi e far uscire straordinari marchingegni che annientavano gli assalitori.

Le finestre, numerose, erano piuttosto piccole e vetri decorati e tendaggi nascondevano l’interno del Castello agli occhi esterni, anche se la sera si potevano scorgere delle luci, dietro ad alcune; come riusciva a vivere la Strega, lì dentro? Di cosa si nutriva, dove attingeva l’acqua? Cosa faceva tutto il giorno, sola nel suo reame in costante pericolo? Nessuno sembrava rispondere alle domande di Blaine, anzi, in molti cercavano di spaventarlo raccontandogli che quelle malvage creature si nutrivano di bestie striscianti e temevano il sole, ma lui non riusciva a convincersene: il Castello era un meraviglioso, immane marchingegno, e quale creatura dal cuore oscuro avrebbe potuto produrre qualcosa di così bello?

Insomma, passarono le settimane e una sera, mentre la gente radunata si interrogava su quale sarebbe stata la sorte del prossimo temerario, semplicemente si distaccò dalla folla e scese nella pianura, ancora fumante per l’attacco di straordinarie bocche di fuoco mobili, a forma di drago, che avevano respinto il nemico.

– Dove vai, ragazzo? – lo avevano chiamato.

– Allontanati, finché sei in tempo! Non vedi la sorte di quei poveretti ancora là in terra?

– La fame di denaro ti spinge a suicidarti così, sciocco? Rinuncia! Sei giovane, hai ancora la vita davanti!

– Ma cosa pensi di fare, tu, quando grandi generali e famosi cavalieri hanno fallito?

Non li ascoltava, non voleva: per certi versi erano voci troppo simili ai rimproveri che lui stesso si era fatto per trattenersi dal compiere quella sciocchezza, ma non poteva più indugiare; man mano che si avvicinava poteva ammirare, nella luce del mattino, il Castello: sembrava alto fino alle nuvole ed il materiale di cui era fatto rifletteva il colore del cielo e a quell’ora sembrava quasi di madreperla; ignorò le grida e le risate alle sue spalle e si avvicinò al portone che aveva respinto così tanti assalti fino a quel momento, ne fissò la struttura massiccia, a malapena segnata dalle scalfitture inflittegli fino a quel momento, alto come dieci uomini uno sulle spalle dell’altro, e poi, prendendo un respiro profondo, bussò.

Alle sue spalle scoppiarono risate, ma Blaine li ignorò e attese che qualcosa accadesse – e qualcosa, effettivamente, accadde: una piccola porticina nel portone si aprì e attese la sua entrata per richiudersi alle sue spalle.

Una volta varcata la soglia, Blaine si trovò in un ambiente piuttosto spoglio, ma incredibilmente pulito, con una lunga scala di legno che saliva verso l’alto, dove si apriva un grande lucernario rotondo, come il rosone di una chiesa posto in orizzontale su di lui.

– È permesso? – chiese.

Attese qualche istante e poi, non sapendo che fare, iniziò a salire la scala; era appena giunto a metà, quando una figura gli si fece incontro, raggiungendolo a pochi gradini di distanza: nel chiarore del sole che li illuminava, più delle torce appese alle pareti, Blaine vide una figura vestita di calzoni scuri e una casacca azzurra, il tutto coperto da un largo grembiule nero con una sacca porta-attrezzi agganciata in vita, i capelli castani, leggeri come le piume di un uccellino, scarmigliati ed un’espressione più atterrita della sua su un volto che non poteva avere più dei suoi anni – ed era, pur nella sua delicatezza, inequivocabilmente _maschile_.

– Oh – balbettò – Siete un, mhm, un servitore della Strega?

– No, veramente... sono _io_ la Strega – rispose il ragazzo, una voce sottile e acuta ma sicuramente non femminile.

– Non credo di capire – disse Blaine, scrutandolo incantato e perplesso – Grazie per avermi fatto entrare, comunque.

L’altro abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato – Beh... siete il solo che abbia mai _bussato_.

Blaine rise – Mi era sorto il sospetto che ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nell’approccio di quei signori. Se avessi una casa e qualcuno tentasse di entrarvi sfondando il portone e gettando massi contro le finestre, non la prenderei bene.

– Esiste ancora l’educazione, là fuori – sorrise la Strega – Non lo credevo.

– Dal momento che siete stato così gentile da farmi entrare – disse Blaine, porgendogli la mano – Permettetemi di presentarmi. Sono Blaine Anderson, vengo dal regno di Dalton.

– Kurt – rispose l’altro, stringendola esitante come se avesse dimenticato come si faceva – Sono nato qui a Lima.

– Ma cos’è questa storia della Strega? Se posso chiedere.

– È una storia lunga – rispose Kurt – Volete vedere la mia casa?

Lo guidò su per la scala, in una saletta con camino, dei morbidi sedili, cumuli di libri, e tazze sporche sparse ovunque.

– Non sono abituato ad avere ospiti – esclamò la Strega, arrossendo – E ultimamente ci sono stati assalti mattina e sera, così che non ho avuto tempo di riordinare, non vivo abitualmente in questo disastro.

– È l’antro della Strega più confortevole che abbia mai visto – rispose Blaine, e lo credeva davvero.

– Per di qua, prego – tagliò corto l’altro, ancor più imbarazzato e tentando di rassettare i vestiti e i capelli senza farsi notare quando passarono di fronte alla prima superficie riflettente.

– I vostri capelli sembrano seta – commentò l’ospite, cercando di metterlo a suo agio – I miei sembrano un groviglio di rovi – concluse ridendo.

– Se vi faceste impacchi di ortiche e olio, sarebbero molto belli – rispose la Strega, smettendo però di agitarsi così tanto per il suo aspetto.

– Da questa parte c’è il mio studio – disse, guidandolo attraverso un piccolo corridoio: la stanza era un cumulo di disegni, schizzi, pareti ricoperte di raccoglitori in pelle e cartone, un grande camino ed una tavola ingrombra di fogli puliti e scarabocchiati – Qui progetto le mie creazioni, è un po’ il cervello della mia casa. E qua giù – disse, avvicinandosi ad una specie di grande scatola di legno sovrastata da catene, corde e carrucole, c’è il mio laboratorio meccanico, il cuore del castello.

– Cos’è questa... struttura?

– L’ho chiamato SaliScendi: mi serve quando devo portare su o giù roba che pesa o che ingombra invece di usare le scale – spiegò la Strega, con malcelato orgoglio: azionò una manovella e la “scatola” iniziò a muoversi, scendendo al di sotto del piano, calando in un gigantesco stanzone pieno di macchinari, metallo e attrezzature – Qui è dove metto in pratica i miei progetti: faccio di tutto, dalle strumentazioni di difesa del castello ai marchingegni per rendere più comoda la vita qui dentro. Ho ereditato questa passione da mio padre.

– Anche lui era uno Stregone? – chiese Blaine, ammirato.

– No, era un semplice fabbro – rispose la Strega, con un sorriso un po’ spento – Ma proseguiamo.

Lo condusse in una grande libreria, poi in un’armeria ed infine in un magazzino stipato di stoffe e macchine per cucire – Faccio da me i miei abiti – spiegò – Compro il cotone e la lana grezzi, li lavoro con le mie macchine e li tingo a mano.

– È... è strabiliante.

– E non avete ancora visto la mia parte preferita.

La strega gli disse di attendere e corse su per le scale, ritornando di lì a poco con un paniere al braccio – Possiamo andare.

Lo condusse giù per una grande scala di pietra e Blaine poteva sentire lo sciabordio dell’acqua.

– C’è una grotta sotterranea?

– C’è un _fiume_ sotterraneo, oltre alla grotta: sbuca molto lontano da qui, nella capitale di un altro regno, ed è lì che faccio scorta delle cose che non posso procurarmi da solo, come i libri, le stoffe, l’olio per le macchine e la legna.

– E come li portate fin qui?

La Strega si volse, sorridendo orgogliosa – Con la mia barca.

Pochi metri più giù, Blaine poté vedere davvero una barca, bianca e verde, ormeggiata in un’ansa del fiume: la luce riverberava sull’acqua e notò, profondamente sorpreso, un bell’orto là sotto, una capra e delle galline che razzolavano; volse lo sguardo in alto, sulla volta della grotta, ma vide degli enormi lucernari – Quella è...

– La luce del sole – spiegò Kurt – Riesco a farla arrivare fin quaggiù con un gioco di specchi riflettenti; in questo modo posso coltivare le mie verdure, avere qualche pianta da frutto e far vivere alla luce i miei animali da cortile. Su, venite – aggiunse poi, avvicinandosi alla barca: posò il cesto al suo interno, tese la mano a Blaine per aiutarlo a salire e mollò gli ormeggi, sedendo al timone – Questa è una delle parti che amo di più della mia casa. A volte vengo qui sotto a prendere il tè, mentre navigo, e mi sembra di essere nel mondo di fuori.

Prese dal paniere un bricco di tè, del pane tostato e una scodellina di marmellata, e quando ciascuno ebbe la sua tazza, sorrise timidamente a Blaine e disse – Mi avete domandato perché mi chiamino la Strega. Ebbene, non ho nulla di magico, sono solo un essere umano; mio padre era il fabbro del villaggio e si dilettava, nel tempo libero, a progettare marchingegni per rendere più facile la vita di mia madre, che era cagionevole di salute. Non era un uomo colto, non aveva potuto studiare, ma sapeva leggere e scrivere e appuntava le sue idee ed i suoi disegni; li conservo ancora e sono una fonte di ispirazione ancora oggi. Mia madre morì quando ero un bambino e mio padre mi crebbe da solo. Io ero... diverso, dagli altri bambini. Amavo cantare, cucire, mi divertivano sia le pulizie che lavorare nella sua fucina e questo... beh, non piaceva alla gente – stava giocherellando con la sua tazza, fissandola come se rivedesse il passato, come un mago nella palla di vetro – Non avevo amici e i genitori dei maschi dicevano ai loro figli di starmi alla larga, perché ero strano e non volevano che attaccassi loro la mia stranezza. Crescendo, le cose peggiorarono: quando mi ritrovai solo al mondo, nessuno voleva venire nella fucina che avevo ereditato da mio padre, nonostante fossi il migliore di tutta Lima. Alla fine decisi di farla finita con il regno: c’era un castello diroccato, in cui da bambino andavo a giocare, e lo rimisi in sesto; con gli anni ho apportato delle difese anche all’esterno, perché mi ero accorto che la gente credeva vi abitasse uno stregone, e ne ho fatto la mia casa.

– Sì, ma... perché la Strega?

Kurt sorrise amaramente – Avete sentito la mia voce? Chi la udiva, dall’alto del castello, senza riuscire a scorgere altro che un mantello ed un grembiule svolazzante come una gonna, credeva fossi una donna. E non ho smentito, perché mi piaceva che, per una volta, la gente avesse paura di _me_ , invece di farmi paura.

La barca navigava lenta, in quella grande grotta in cui il riverbero dell’acqua dava colori madreperlati persino alle pareti di pietra.

– E voi? Qual è la vostra storia?

Blaine si strinse nelle spalle – Nulla di così avvincente, purtroppo. Sono il figlio di un mercante e ho sempre sognato di essere un artista, di cantare e recitare, perciò ho lasciato casa mia, ma non ho avuto fortuna.

– Sapete cantare? – chiese Kurt, incantato – Non so più da quanto non ascolto un’altra voce farlo, a parte la mia.

L’altro sorrise, posò la sua tazza ed iniziò a cantare.

 

~*~

 

Il sole stava per tramontare e fuori, nella pianura, era giunto il re Shuester con la principessa Rachel, ansiosi di assistere al momento in cui il valoroso guerriero sarebbe uscito, portando con sé la testa della Strega.

Avevano atteso per ore, domandandosi che ne fosse stato di quel giovane, ma già il fatto che fosse riuscito a penetrare le difese del Castello Magico aveva dato speranza a tutti: finalmente, mentre il sole tingeva di scarlatto le placche metalliche che ricoprivano il palazzo, due figure uscirono sulla cinta muraria.

– È il ragazzo! – gridò qualcuno.

– Ha imprigionato la Strega!

– Il giovane ha vinto!

Blaine si avvicinò alla balaustra, guardando in giù, verso la folla che lo acclamava come un vincitore.

– Beh, è giunto il momento dei saluti – disse Kurt – Voi sarete re, avrete una sposa graziosa e potrete dire di avermi sconfitto: la sola cosa che chiedo è di poter rimanere qui, in pace, come ho fatto finora. Potete accordarmelo?

Il giovane uomo lo guardò, i capelli scompigliati dal vento della sera e gli occhi umidi nella luce rossa del tramonto, e non disse nulla.

– È stato bello ricevere la vostra visita – proseguì la Strega – Non vi dimenticherò. Avete fatto per me più di chiunque altro, a parte i miei genitori.

Blaine si volse e lui gli fece cenno di andare verso il muro – Andate, vi aspettano.

Appena si fu affacciato, la folla proruppe in grida di giubilo; un uomo si fece avanti, reggendo un proclama, e gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola – Eroico giovane, avete sconfitto la Strega che terrorizzava il nostro regno! La parola del Re è una sola: domani stesso sposerete la principessa Rachel e vivrete a palazzo.

La gente raccolta attorno al sovrano e alla principessa, che salutava graziosamente dalla sua carrozza scoperta, lanciava fiori e urla festanti: Blaine aveva le vertigini più che per l’altezza; si tenne come meglio poteva alla balaustra e disse – Maestà, vi ringrazio per la vostra bontà e ringrazio la principessa per l’onore accordatomi. La Strega non danneggerà, come non ha mai fatto in passato, queste terre ed i suoi abitanti – la folla esplose in grida di gioia, che lui non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi, e durò fatica per proseguire. La figura di Kurt era una macchia scura e come avvizzita, accanto alle scale che avevano percorso ridendo e parlando come due amici di vecchia data qualche minuto prima, attendendo in silenzio che tutto si acquietasse e la solitudine tornasse ad essere la sua sola compagnia; Blaine si riempì gli occhi della sua figura esile e forte, dei capelli arruffati nel vento serale, l’azzurro della casacca come un pezzo di cielo contro il tramonto scarlatto – Sono onorato dalle vostre parole, ma non sposerò la principessa: il mio posto è qui, accanto alla Strega.

La folla emise una serie di versi contrastanti, increduli, ma l’unica reazione che premeva a Blaine era quella di Kurt, l’aria sconvolta e gli occhi lucidi sgranati.

– Voi... – balbettò.

– Mi permettete di restare? – gli chiese, tendendogli una mano.

Kurt si avvicinò lentamente e, esitante, vi posò la sua – L’ho sperato da quando avete bussato alla porta della mia casa – bisbigliò.

 

~*~

 

La Strega, che in effetti non aveva mai nuociuto ad alcuno, smise di interessare il regno di Lima: continuò a vivere nel suo Castello Magico, circondata dai suoi strani marchingegni, e dall’uomo che aveva rinunciato ad una principessa e ad una corona per lui: chi passava con le greggi da quelle parti poteva giurare di averli sentiti cantare, nelle sere d’estate, e di aver visto due figure danzare dietro alle finestre illuminate nei brevi pomeriggi d’inverno, ma nessuno credette loro.

Proprio per questo il mancato principe e la Strega riuscirono a vivere per sempre felici e contenti.


End file.
